Forbidden Love
by EminemxWWEFan
Summary: The story that love never forgot. How there determination and dedication towards eathother makes them stay together... FOREVER. (REAL SUMMARY INSIDE)
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this on my laptop ever since the AJCena storyline started, I don't know why it's took me so long to upload this. I loved AJ and John as a couple and I love the film Romeo and Juliet so their kind of mixed :) I have only watched parts of Romeo and Juliet so the storylines wont be the same. :) Hope you enjoy this! Sorry I have been M.I.A on FanFiction for a while. Ever since I have been back from Bulgaria it's been about getting back into my school routine and I simply haven't had time. Sorry.**

* * *

**(FULL SUMMARY)**

**AJ Johnson and John Austin fall in love, not knowing the consequences. Their family hate each other! And they will until death. There families have never got on and have almost killed one another before. It is crazy but two people in there family's hate the rivalry, they think it is stupid and don't understand why it's happening but they go along with it and hate the others in the opposite family to avoid confrontation... Those people, April Janette Johnson and John Felix Anthony Austin. This is their story, their story of True Love. How they try to have a relationship that is strongly FORBIDDEN.**

**The Families:**

**Johnson family;**

**Dwayne Johnson(dad)**

**Taryn Johnson(mom)**

**Ryan (Ryback) Johnson (25)**

**Philip (CM Punk) Johnson (23)**

**Andrew (Drew McIntyre) Johnson (18)**

**April (AJ) Johnson (17)**

**Sarya-Jade (Paige) Johnson (14)**

**Austin family; **

**Steve Austin(dad)**

**Trish Austin(mom)**

**Randy (Randy Orton) Austin (22)**

**Barri (Mason Ryan) Austin (20)**

**Kevin (Alex Riley) Austin (20)**

**John (John Cena) Austin (17)**

**Brianna (Brie Bella) Austin (17)**

**Stephanie (Nikki Bella) Austin (17)**

**Dannielle (Summer Rae) Austin (14)**

**Special Guests;**

**Erika Hammond (Veronica Lane) (AJ's friend)**

**Brit Fekin (Devin Taylor) (AJ's friend)**

**Kendra Smith (Kendall Skye) (AJ's friend)**

**Lexi Kaufman (Alexa Bliss) (AJ's friend)**

**Leah Vandale (Leah Vandale) (AJ's friend)**

**Matt Polinsky (Cory Graves) (John's bestfriend)**

**Ashley Fliehr (Charlotte) (John's cousin)**

**BTW guys, This is WWE High. Where you learn the ropes of wrestling... AJ will be first known as 'April' and things like that until she gets her'_ring name'... _Everyone in WWE High is known by there ring name and sometimes there real name. Just like WWE.**

**After all that, the two big paragraphs and shit.. I'll make this chapter extra long :) Enjoy! Feel free to leave a review, if you like. I will love you forever!**

* * *

-_a__ustin house, kitchen_-

_**John:**_

Walks over to Summer and puts his hands in her hair and messes it up, "GOOD MORNING BABY SISSY!"

**_Summer: _**

Screams. "YOU DICK! I HATE YOU" Fixes her hair and rolls her eyes

**_Brie:_**

Rolls her eyes at how stupid Summer is being about it. "Gosh, Danni. It's only hair, calm down" Pouring a coffee

**_John:_**

"Thank you, Brianna"

**_Summer:_**

"You guys dont understand! I wake up at 5'30 every morning so I can get my hair to perfection, and i dont need wild apes ruining it!" Says directly at John

**_Nicole:_**

"Damn girl. Chill!"

**_Summer:_**

Rolls her eyes "Whatever. Bye. I am going to go see my friends... People who actually have brains unlike anybody in this damn house!" Storms out

**_Randy:_**

Walks in shocked at Summer. "_Who the fuck pissed on her bonfire?_"

* * *

-j_ohnson house, kitchen_-

**_Drew:_**

Drinking orenge juice like its going out of fassion. "April... Wanna ditch with me today?"

**_Trish:_**

Coughs in the doorway to get his attention

**_EVERYONE GOES QUITE. MOM IS SOMEONE YOU DONT WANNA MESS WITH. DREW IS GOING TO GET KILLED NOW! (not litterly)_**

**_Drew:_**

"Hey mom... Have you lost weight?"

**_Trish:_**

""Drew... Stop. You will be going to school if i have to drag you myself"

**_Drew:_**

"Ok, mom" Storms off, Drew is pissed off.

**_Trish:_**

Shouts after him. "AND ILL BE CALLING YOUR SCHOOL TO CHECK YOU TURNED UP!"

**_Drew:_**

"OH MY GOD! STOP RUINING MY FREAKIN' LIFE!"

**_Trish:_**

Ignores him. "April... Cmon go leave for school now."

**_April:_**

"Ok, mom"

* * *

-_school, 8:45am_-

**_April :_**

Looking at her timetable, "What have you got now?"

**_Drew:_**

"Science..." Sees a hot girl "Well. Bye sis, don't get lost!"

_**Drew:**_

"What? Drew... You can't" (Drew leaves) "Leave... Ugh asshole!" Stands there for a minute looking at Drew, hitting on this girl and rolls her eyes, knowing he won't get anywhere. AJ gets her phone out and replys to her mom who asked _'April baby. Did Drew go to school today?'. _AJ replied '_No mom, he didn't'. _AJ laughs to herself knowing she has just got Drew in serious trouble.. '_Shouldn't have left me alone, Brother!"_ AJ starts walking down the hallway, replying to some textes she has gotten from friends from her old school when suddenly someone barges her down. "DUDE.. WATCH WHERE YOURE GOING"

**_John:_**

"Shit.. Sorry!" Hands her his hand to help her up

**_April:_**

Stands up and sees how hot he is "No, don't worry about it. It was totaly my fault"

**_John: _**

Smiles "Guessing you're new here?"

**_April:_**

"How'd you guess?" Giggles

**_John:_**

Laughs "So.. Can I walk you to class?"

**_April:_**

"Please! I have Math with... Mr Barrett"

**_John:_**

Smiles "Ok.. Let's go"

**_April:_**

Smiles

* * *

-_l__unch- _

_In Math class April made a new friend, her name is Veronica. Veronica is tall and slim, she has long brown hair and has a big smile. Veronica is about to intorduce April to her friends._

**_Veronica:_**

Walks over to the gang with AJ trailing behind her. "Guys! I'd like for you all to meet April.. Shes new and only started today" Sits down with April sitting next to her

**_April:_**

Shily smiles. "Hi"

**_Alexa:_**

"Hi, April. Im Alexa"

**_Devin:_**

"Im Devin.. Dev for short! I'm a nickname kind of girl" Smiles

**_Kendall:_**

"Im Kendall"

**_Leah:_**

"And im, Leah" Smiles

**_April:_**

"Nice to meet you all.."

**_Devin:_**

"So, April. Have you got your name yet?"

**_April:_**

"Name?"

**_Leah:_**

"Yeah, like in WWE High were given new names as we would in WWE, the name your given is what youll live in basically and what you will wrestle in if you make it to WWE" Smiles

**_April:_**

"Oh, okay. So what was yalls name before?"

**_Veronica:_**

"Erika.."

**_Alexa:_**

"Lexi.."

**_Leah:_**

"Leah.. I was lucky enough to keep mine" Smiles again

**_Devin:_**

"Mine was, Brit"

**_Kendall:_**

"Kendra" Smiles, missing her old, unique name.

**_April:_**

"Oh... So when will I get my _ring name_?"

**_Kendall:_**

"Soon probably"

_**April:**_

Nods

...

**_BELL RINGS_**

**_Veronica:_**

Sighs.. "Ugh, Math now.. What do yall have?"

**_Alexa&Devin&Kendall:_**

"Science" All sigh and leave with Veronica

**_April:_**

"I have ring training"

**_Leah:_**

"Ahh. Me too. Maybe now you'll get your ring name now!" Smiles

_**April:**_

"Yeah, maybe" Smiles and they start walking when John stops them

**_John:_**

"Ladies.." Smiles a little "Leah... Can I speak with April, alone?"

**_Leah:_**

"Shore" Says in a flirty way. She totally LOVES John! Honestly, everyone in this school does! Leaves.

**_John:_**

"April... I'm just wondering. My cousin Ashley is throwing a party this weekend and as a chance for you to get to know everyone.. Would you like to come?" Smiles

**_April:_**

"Shore! Sounds fun! But one question... Isnt like every girl in school drooling over you? Why pick me?"

**_John:_**

Smirks "Because your the only girl in school who isnt! Anyway. Ill facebook you the address, whats your name?"

_**April:**_

Blushes "April Jannette"

**_John:_**

"Ok.. Bye" Kisses April on the check and leaves.

With that... Someone took a picture of them together and send it to April's dad... **WORLD WAR 3 IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!**

* * *

What do you think? Love it? Hate it? But hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**_John:_**

John doesn't like this lesson so he isn't doing any work. The teacher, Miss Tessmacker has given up telling him but she was basically wasting her breath. John is sat next to best friend Corey but unlike John, Corey is actually doing work. "So dude.. Have you got a date for Ashley's party?"

**_Corey:_**

Not looking at John because he is working, "Yeah... Veronica Lane" Smiles then looks over at Veronica who is sat with cousin Eva and smiles, she looks at him and smiles.

**_John:_**

"Oww shes hot"

**_Corey:_**

"I know... What about you?"

**_John:_**

"Yeah, the new girl, April" Smiles

**_Corey_**

"Oh... Shes weird. I mean what girl wears Chuck Taylor's?"

**_John:_**

"Corey.. She isn't weird just because she wears Chuck Taylor's... She's just different from all the other girls in this school"

**_Corey:_**

"Whatever man" Corey starts working..

**_John:_**

John has this thing where he can't keep still, it isn't his fault, it's just him. The school gave him a stress ball to fiddle with, it works but today John left it at home by mistake, so John has been disruptive the whole day for teachers. John is looking around and he notices his teacher always has this little suitcase with her... "Miss... Why do you always carry that suitcase with you? Were you an air hostess or something?" he said laughing.

**_Miss Tessmacker:_**

"Actually, John... I was"

**_John:_**

"MISS? YOU WERE A TROLLY DOLLY?" he said laughing

**_Veronica&Eva:_**

"The exits to this plane are, here, here, and here" they said pointing which way they said 'here'.. Basically mocking the teacher.

**_John:_**

Says something about the teacher to Corey and laughs

**_Miss Tessmacker:_**

"STOP DIRUPTING MY LESSON, JOHN... YOU'RE IN MATH, DO MATH"

**_John:_**

Laughs "Fucking hell... Calm down"

**_Miss Tessmacker:_**

"Have you seen how you have behave in my lessons?"

**_John:_**

"Yes, I have eyes.."

**_Everyone laughs_**

**_Miss Tessmacker:_**

"Oh yes its funny, isn't it"

_**Veronica:**_

"hilarious"

**_Miss Tessmacker:_**

"One more comment out of you Ms Lane and ill phone your parents"

**_Veronica:_**

Giggles a little at how pathetic that is. Veronica was usually good in lessons but this lesson.. Not really.

**_John:_**

"WATCH OUT GUYS, IF YOU SAY A WORD MISS TROLLY DOLLY WITH CALL MUMMY&DADDY SO EVERYONE... SHHHH" he said sarcastically

**_Miss Tessmacker:_**

"Right, John. I'm done. I don't want you in my lesson... Get out, principles office now"

**_John:_**

"Charming" he said getting his stuff together, he walks up to the door and as he is about to leave he shouts "BYE FUCKERS" and he leaves for the principles office

_- principles office, outside -_

**_John:_**

"April.. Why are you here? You seem like a good girl" Sits next to her

**_April:_**

"I am... Usually, it's just there was this weird boy in training... His name's Zack, he kept touching my butt so I finally had enough, I called him a 'Perv' and slapped him, and I got caught"

**_John:_**

"Ugh, how dare he touch my girl!"

**_April:_**

Laughs a little "I'm not you're girl?"

**_John:_**

Smiles "April, I know we've only known each other for a little while but I really like you.. Will you be my girlfriend?"

**_April:_**

Smiles "Yes"

**_John:_**

Smiles and kisses her, it was short but passionate, "My girl" he said while looking into her eyes.

**_THANK YOU FOR READING! NEXT EPISODE WE FIND OUT APRIL'S DADS REACTION OF THE PHOTO, APRIL'S PUNISHMENT FOR SLAPPING ZACK, JOHN'S PUNUSHMENT FOR THE WAY HE ACTED IN CLASS AND ITS ASHLEY'S PARTY! _**

**_MAKE SHORE YOU REVIEW BECAUSE I WONT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER WITHOUT ONE. :)_**


End file.
